channel101fandomcom-20200213-history
House of Cosbys
right right thumb|300px|right| thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right House of Cosbys was an animated cartoon about a Bill Cosby fan who creates a cloning machine to clone a series of Cosbys, each with a different personality. There were four episodes made by Justin Roiland, each about five minutes. An unofficial fifth episode was also made. It was first aired on the internet television channel Channel 101, and was the first of Channel 101's programs to spend three consecutive months at number 1. Plot You see, Theo, each Cosby is getting worse than the last, you see. The cartoon features main character Mitchell Reynolds (voiced by Jeff Davis) who invents a cloning machine in order to create his own personal Bill Cosby to entertain him. He then begins cloning several more Cosbys to help him around the house, much like in the plot of the 1996 film Multiplicity. However, the quality of the clones seems to deteriorate as the process is repeated, and he decides to stop using the machine, but when one of the clones subversively activates it, he discovers that every tenth Cosby he clones has super powers. At the suggestion of Data Analysis Cosby (the first super-powered Cosby) they decide to continue cloning Cosbys so that their super powers can be used to help the world. At the end of every episode scenes from the next episode are shown. However, these scenes are never actually shown in the next episode. Clones The following is a list of the Cosby clones. It is uncertain whether more than 100 clones were created. Cease and desist thumb|400px|right|The one you can't watch on Channel101.com House of Cosbys was cancelled when series creator Justin Roiland and Channel 101's site administrator Dan Harmon received a cease and desist letter from Bill Cosby's attorney in June 2005: Dear sirs, we are counsel for Mr. William H Cosby, Jr. We have just learned that you offer a deeply offensive animated film that you created, entitled "House of Cosbys". ... As you are certainly aware, none of you are licensed or in any way authorized to use Mr. Cosby's voice, name, or likeness. ... Therefore, we demand that you immediately cease and desist from any use of our client's name, voice, and likeness, including the development and distribution of the "House of Cosbys" series. Very truly yours, John P. Schmitt Episode 5 One of the issues under contention is whether House of Cosbys is covered under the fair use, as parody. Supporters point out that many TV shows like Family Guy and The Simpsons have used Cosby's likeness, and have not been sued. However, there also is the factor that HoC also used risque subject matter not in accordance with Cosby's character and comedy. The legal questions ground HOC's intensive animation process to a halt and House of Cosbys became Channel 101's first show to be killed not by the audience or by its own creator, but by lawyers. An unofficial fifth episode was created for the live screening by Chris Romano and Eric Falconer. However, due to genunine legal concerns the unofficial Fifth episode is not available to view or download at the Channel 101 website. References External links * The Episodes and Statement on Cease and Desist order at Channel 101. * Waxy.org's [http://www.waxy.org/archive/2005/11/12/house_of.shtml refusal to take down House of Cosbys, claiming fair use], despite a cease and Desist Letter. * New York Times article about the cease and desist letter (note: requires login) * The kings of dot-comedy, The Guardian. * on Wikipedia. * House of Cosbys unofficial wiki on Wikia. Category:House of Cosbys Category:Justin Roiland Category:Channel 101 Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Animation Category:Chris Romano Category:Eric Falconer Category:Bill Cosby Category:Comic Sacrifice Category:Abed Gheith Category:Sevan Najarian Category:Shows with unavailable episodes